The present disclosure relates to an imaging device, a filter holding member, and a filter mounting method for the imaging device.
For example, with an imaging device such as a movie camera, a replaceable filter such as a neutral density (ND) filter, a color compensating (CC) filter, or a cross filter is sometimes used. Such a replaceable filter is used as necessary depending on the conditions for capturing an image, a desired image, and the like.
As a method of mounting such a replaceable filter on an imaging device, there is a method of mounting, in an attachable/detachable manner, the filter at the front of a lens, i.e. on the side of a subject. When using this method, a matte box on which the filter is attached is mounted at the front of the lens, for example. There is also a method of installing a mechanism for switching a replaceable filter, such as a filter turret, at the front of an image sensor inside an imaging device. JP 2008-259118A discloses a technology for realizing miniaturization of a device and enhancing the operability by improving such a mechanism.